


Off Duty

by Maronna (justsomerain)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Biting, F/M, Night Elves, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/Maronna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sentinel runs into a youth friend. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Duty

Maronna had always been friends with Illien, and the two had grown up together, until it was time for both of them to start training for what they wished to spend the last of their long, long lives. She had always been a bit of a warrior, not afraid to climb the highest trees, or punch the biggest bully. Illien had been the quieter of the two, and how could he not have been?

She often mused on this, how such a quiet boy could have grown into such a strong, self-assured man. She'd catch his grin as he swaggered by, and she'd roll her eyes at him, sure he'd have spotted the gesture. It would always be the same, she'd be on duty in Darnassus, and he would swagger by, making somewhat of a spectacle of himself.

It wasn't just Maronna who had noticed, but her fellow Sentinels too, most of the them giggling like little girls whenever Illien would pass by, shooting glances at Maronna that she pointedly ignored. She knew perfectly well what his intentions were, and she might have responded, like she might have before. However there was no way she was going to stray from her partner, a Druid, who had only recently awoken, and only too happy to be back. Nendal had awoken from his slumber somewhat different, sure enough, but it had been only a short time since he had woken, she kept reminding herself. Still, it more than warranted a drink or two after her duty rounds were over.

"No, Elune be my witness, I'm not lying. This is, absolutely, the truth!" A peal of laughter went up from their table, some women rolling their eyes, other openly applauding the one speaking. It was a general hencoop, but Maronna felt at ease sitting with her Sisters in Battle after a long duty, all of them having a story to tell. One had only recently come back from Ashenvale, and, though her story was filled with horror, she also openly spoke of the pleasure of sending an arrow whizzing through some greenskin's skull. All the women near simultaneously swallowed their drinks, shots, ordered specifically to celebrate the return of one of their group, and a big cheer went up.

Maronna looked around the table, grinning widely at her friends, making the universal gesture for another round, which was met with raucous grins, and a noise to scare away even the most determined foe. She shook her head, getting up, and rolled her shoulders. Most of the essential armour had been discarded before she had gone for a drink, but the strain armour put on you was something that could be felt even when you took it off.

The barkeep of this particular establishment was used to Sentinels coming here to relax, and was more than used to big groups of them having a drink or two, twelve, twenty-two. The older man shook his head indulgently at her, and set about preparing glasses, leaving Maronna alone at the bar. The sudden sound of catcalls from the table she'd been sitting at made her look up, into Illien's face, standing perhaps a little too close for comfort. He grinned unapologetically at her, baring his fangs. She glared at him, though this obviously did not scare him off one bit, and he leaned closer.

"So I never see you out here, got a special occasion?" She could feel his gaze on her, and she snapped at him, "Not as observant as you were, Illien. I'm here often enough." It came out more defensively than snappy, and he played in on it, sliding in closer, one arm trying to wrap itself around her waist. She shot him a glare, baring her teeth in a clear warning to him. "So help me Illien, touch me, and I'll break that arm." He held up his hands in front of him, grinning the way he had when they were younger, and he had known they were going to get in trouble.

The sudden silence alerted her to the fact her Sisters were in fact watching this spectacle closely, eagerly even, drinks completely forgotten. She narrowed her eyes, and he, as always, picked up on it, taking one small step back, though staying close enough to make it seem improper. "Please don't embarrass me in front of them." If anger didn't work, perhaps pleading would, and she shot him a quick glance, looking from him to her fellow Sentinels. "Can we please just discuss whatever you want outside?" Illien nodded, seemingly calmed by her tone, all the swagger gone, as he led the way outside, the other Sentinels watching hem retreat, giggling among themselves.

They walked in silence for a moment, far enough away for her friends to no longer be able to spot them from an opening, all the while the feelings in her abdomen not abating but increasing. Illien halted in a quieter part of Darnassus, a small street between two buildings. He turned to her as she leaned against a wooden wall, arms folded, more to keep those feelings inside than anything. She nodded sharply, the gesture perhaps somewhat softened by her frown. "Just wanted to talk to you." Illien shrugged, taking a step closed, "Ask you how you were. I heard Nendal woke up."

Maronna didn't speak, merely nodding, focusing on keeping her breathing slow, the distance between them seeming too easy to bridge. He caught the look in her eyes, and put on finger under her chin, lifting her head slightly, his own slightly tilted. Her heart raced in her throat, as she looked up at him, suddenly unable to remember if this had been the case last time she'd been this close to him. One step and she pressed her mouth against his.

It was like opening floodgates, as much for her as it was for him, for suddenly they couldn't be close enough together, lips mashing, tongues probing, and both breathing heavily. It was a need, being as close as they could, their hands frantically searching the other's body, running over back and arses and chests. Finally she broke the kiss, and for a moment they just stared at each other, both panting heavily. It was no more than than short moment, and they converged again, frenzied.

She was the one to deliver the first bite, at his collarbone, making him gasp and squeeze her arse. He looked down at her, and she grinned up at him, no words needed. Illien reciprocated, biting at her ear, teeth scraping over the sensitive edge, drawing a moan from her. With one hand she unbuttoned his trousers, reaching inside to find him, already half hard, feeling deliciously warm in her hand. Maronna sank to her knees, scraping the nails of her free hand over his torso, before taking him out of his clothing.

One hand was still wrapped around his cock, slowly moving up and down as she wet her lips, and then gave a quick lick over his head, a darker purple than the rest of his skin, and broader than his shaft. He growled in the back of his throat as she took it in her mouth, slowly moving up and down, providing enough suction to suck him dry if she so wished, all the while that one hand moving up and down over his shaft. She could feel him swelling in her mouth, and she swallowed hard, tongue flicking along the underside. All of a sudden there was a pressure on her head as Illien wove his hands in her pink hair, tugging over so slightly, urging her to take him deeper into her mouth, which she obligingly did.

Most of his cock was now in her mouth, the head nudging in the back of her mouth a few times, before she took him in deeper, making him gasp, grasping her hair tighter. She could feel the veins on her tongue as he pushed her head back and forth over his shaft, taking a breath of air whenever she could. It wasn't long before she pulled back, wiping her mouth. Maronna rose, grinning wickedly at Illien, who seemed to be stunned, but quickly recovered. He whirled her around, making her face the wall, and she braced herself against it, shivering with anticipation. She had always quite enjoyed making a man shiver, and this much was clear as he perhaps more careful than needed put one long-fingered hand down the front of her leggings. The crotch of her underthings was soaked as he brushed his hand along it, and he quickly slipped underneath it, teasing one finger over her slit.

She trembled, gasping as he suddenly plunged one finger inside, carefully feeling its way around. Another joined, and another, until she moaned loudly under the onslaught of those fingers on her. A bite on the back of her neck, and he pulled them out, making quick work of undoing her legs and pulling them down. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel him line himself up at her entrance, his other hand reaching around to her clit. For a moment he lingered there, before pushing himself in in one fell swoop, making her cry out. She could hear him pant heavily at her ear as he nipped at her neck, flicking one finger over her clit. She clenched on him, feeling the ridges of veins on him, stimulating her, and he pulled back before plunging in again.

Every time he pushed in, he hilted himself, plastering himself against her back, all the while rubbing her nub, soon making her feelings soar, occasionally pulling her back into reality with a sharp bite at her shoulder or neck, and she kept working her muscles, moaning loudly. The previously empty alley was now filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, and their moans as he slammed into her.

As she started keening, he abandoned her clit, grabbing her hips with both hands, and, groaning loudly, pushing himself into her faster and faster. Maronna bucked underneath him as she neared her climax, hips pushing back at him, and he pushed faster, as her muscles clenched against him. As she screamed her release, he hilted himself inside her one last time, staying there as his cock twitched inside her, his balls churning and emptying themselves in her.

As he grew softer, he pulled out, and she growled at the loss of him, blinking slowly as she turned around. Carefully bending, she pulled up her leggings, seeing him clean his cock and neatly tucking it back inside his trousers. As they both were cleaned up, he walked over to her, and kissed her on the cheek. "This was fun. We should do this more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Second piece of smut ever written. Feel free to concrit.


End file.
